Not a Love Story
by leagatha
Summary: [Traduction] Sirius et Remus avaient décidé que des garçons de dix sept ans ne tombaient pas amoureux, et si cela devait arriver, ce n’était certainement pas d’un autre garçon [Slash]


**Titre** : Not a love story

**Auteur** : Mackitten

_Ndt: Normalement je devrais être en train de continuer mes recherches pour mon mémoire qui est à remettre début septembre, mais là j'ai pas pu résister, ce petit one shot était court et vraiment adorable..._ S_i vous voulez vous mettre dans l'ambiance, j'ai fait la traduction avec la musique de _Mr et Mrs Smith, "Mondo bongo" _en boucle et j'ai trouvé que la fic et le rythme se mariaient parfaitement... maintenant à vous de voir...

* * *

_

Sirius et Remus avaient décidé très tôt que, peu importait ce qu'était la _chose sans nom_ entre eux, ce n'était pas de l'amour. Ils avaient décidé que des garçons de dix sept ans ne tombaient pas amoureux, et si cela devait arriver, ce n'était certainement pas d'un autre garçon. L'amour c'était les fleurs, les rendez-vous, les trucs romantiques et le chocolat, et bien qu'ils appréciaient tous les deux le chocolat, ils ne voulaient vraiment aucunes des autres foutaises qui allaient avec.

Ils étaient parfaitement bien comme ça, amoureux de personne. Pendant que James s'inquiétait du restaurant dans lequel il emmènerait Lily pour leur troisième rendez-vous, Sirius et Remus riaient ensemble, ravisqu'ils n'aientpasà se soucier de ces choses insignifiantes qui allaient avec l'amour. Quand Peter écrivit un poème pour sa petite amie Charlene, il furent content de ne pas avoir à s'embêter avec ces absurdités. Les mecs n'écrivaient pas de poésie, tout le monde savait ça. Enfin, excepté ce type, Byron. Et peut-être quelques autres. Sirius et Remus savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de mettre par écrit ce qu'ils ressentaient. Ils avaient confiance l'un en l'autre, l'autre _savait_.

"Tu sais," dit Sirius, avec anxiété, à Remus, une nuit, après une partie de jambes en l'air particulièrement excellente, "Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi."

"Je sais," répondit Remus, dans un bâillement. "Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi moi non plus," ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

"L'amour c'est pour les filles."

"Exactement."

"Est-ce que tu as vu ce poème que Wormtail a écrit?"

"Ouais."

"Toutes ces sottises à propos de la façon dont elle le fait bouillir de l'intérieur, et du fait qu'elle est la première chose à laquelle il pense et aussi la dernière… Je veux dire, la première chose à laquelle _je_ pense le matin, c'est qu'il faut que j'aille pisser."

Remus fit un petit bruit en guise d'approbation.

"Je suis content qu'on n'ait pas à s'occuper de ce genre d'idioties."

"Tout à fait," acquiesça Remus. "Même si tu es la dernière chose à laquelle je pense avant de m'endormir."

"Tu l'es toi aussi," dit doucement Sirius et il donna un baiser sur le haut de la tête de Remus.

"Parfois, tu es la première chose à laquelle je pense," songea Remus, "quand tu voles toutes les couvertures."

"Hey! Ca arrive seulement quelques fois!" s'exclama Sirius avec un mécontentement feint. Remus sourit et il y eu un silence agréable avant que Sirius ne parle, "Je suppose que tu es parfois la première chose à laquelle je pense quand tu n'es pas à côté de moi et que le lit est tout froid. Ou quand tu es là et que j'ai le droit de me réveiller près de toi."

"Sacré veinard," dit Remus avec un sourire.

"Je sais," approuva Sirius avec tendresse.

"Le truc à propos de l'amour," dit Remus, "c'est qu'un de ces jours, les poèmes ne vont plus suffire à Charlene, et elle laissera ce pauvre Wormtail tout seul avec son coeur brisé."

"C'est ce qu'il y a de bien dans le fait de ne pas être amoureux," appuya Sirius. "Je veux dire, si tu pars j'aurais de la peine mais je n'en mourrais pas comme dans cette stupide pièce de c'est-quoi-son-nom."

"Shakespeare?"

"Ouais. Celle là."

"Ce sont juste nos parties de jambes en l'air qui te manqueraient," taquina Remus.

"Mmm, ça me manquerait," accorda Sirius avec un signe de la tête et il embrassa profondément Remus comme pour prouver ses dires.

"Moony?"

"Oui?"

"Il y a plus que les parties de jambes en l'air qui me manqueraient."

"Je le sais espèce d'idiot," dit Remus avec un petit sourire amusé.

"Tu sais que quand tu dors tu marmonnes des trucs?"

"Non."

"Et ben, tu le fais. Et ça, ça me manquerait. T'embrasser et te toucher me manqueraient, et puis aussi juste le fait de savoir que tu es à moi."

"La façon dont tu me regardes me manquerait… Ouais, comme ça. Et nos conversations au beau milieu de la nuit me manqueraient aussi."

"On pourrait toujours discuter," fit remarquer Sirius.

"Ca ne serait plus pareil."

"Alors, ne pars pas."

"J'en avais pas l'intention," dit Remus et il enroula fermement des bras autour de Sirius.

"Remus?"

"Ouais?"

"Parfois c'est dur de ne pas être amoureux de toi."

Remus sourit dans l'épaule de Sirius.

"Je crois que j'ai arrêté d'essayer de ne pas être amoureux de toi, il y a quelques temps déjà," admit Remus.

"Peut-être que l'amour c'est pas si mal que ça," songea Sirius après un moment.

"Je ne crois pas que ça l'est," confia Remus avec un petit sourire, et il se blottit plus près de Sirius avant de s'abandonner au sommeil ; Sirius, la dernière chose dans son esprit.

* * *

_Ndt: _Maintenant,_ il faut que je bosse, alors la prochaine traduction ne sera réellement pas avant la fin août ou plutôt septembre, même si je préfèrerais traduire tous les sirimoony de ce fichu site;-)_


End file.
